Training with agility ladders has become a common and popular training technique for professional and amateur athletes. Traditional agility ladders usually consist of a rope or polymer fiber ladder with plastic or metal parts serving as ladder rungs or covering portions of such rungs. Such traditional agility ladders are usually beset by several disadvantages or shortcomings including a tendency to get tied up or twisted into knots and other hard to unravel configurations. A user or trainer often spends up to several minutes unraveling or unfurrowing such agility ladders which can reduce the appeal of this type of equipment for busy athletes or trainees. Moreover, once such a training session is completed, the user or trainer must then meticulously collapse or fold the ladder in order not to introduce hard to untangle knots or twists into the ladder. Therefore, a solution is needed which makes unraveling or opening and collapsing or folding such agility ladders quick and simple.